1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an ejector for easily ejecting a mating component without increasing a lateral width thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Normally, a USB connector and an electrical card connector are respectively provided in an electronic product. The USB connector is assembled on a printed circuit board, and receives a mating USB plug for transmitting signals between the mating USB plug and the printed circuit board. The electrical card connector is separately assembled on the printed circuit board, and receives an electrical card for transmitting signals between the electrical card and the printed circuit board. The USB connector and the card connector are separated on the printed circuit board, which takes individual spaces of the printed circuit board. An electrical connector compatible for a USB plug and an electrical card is developed nowadays. Such compatible electrical connector is assembled on the printed circuit board and saves space of the printed circuit board for other components. The compatible electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing, and an ejector for ejecting the insertion card. Because electronic products usually need several I/O connectors, space in width may be more important. However, the ejector is usually assembled at a side of the insulative housing, which takes additional widthwise space of the connector. Furthermore, the electrical connector usually has a small size and the ejector has a small size too. Ejection force on the card is small and there is a sideward component of the force acting on the ejector. The ejector assembled at the side of the insulative housing thereof may not steadily and effectively eject the card.
Hence, an electrical connector with an ejector for easily ejecting a mating component and also saving space in width is desired.